Hari Jadi Sang Terkasih
by Ishikawa Natsumi
Summary: Di hari jadi orang terkasih ia memilih untuk melepaskannya. Mengantarnya menyongsong kehidupan abadi yang disesalinya. Warning: disarankan untuk yang tidak suka blood scene untuk tidak membaca fic ini, M for save, no lemon just blood scene but not far, and short oneshoot.


_**Hari Jadi Sang Terkasih**_

 **Ishikawa Natsumi**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Langkah sunyi dari pria itu membelah keramaian Tokyo malam itu. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya sambil menggenggam sesuatu sementara tangannya yang lain membawa sekaleng kopi hitam hangat yang baru dibelinya di minimarket. Jalanan semakin sepi ketika dirinya membelok di ujung blok, mengarah ke tempat persembunyiannya yang biasa ia datangi di saat seperti ini.

Pria itu berjalan di atas tanah miring. Rumput-rumput yang menutupinya bagaikan karpet hijau tebal yang nyaman. Angin dingin memainkan rambut merahnya kala tubuhnya duduk di atas rumput. Bunyi jangkrik menggantikan riuhnya mesin mobil di jalanan kota yang tadi ia lewati. Aliran sungai yang tenang memantulkan cahaya bulan temaram. Dengan setia sang dewi malam menemaniya menyendiri. Sesekali kereta yang lewat mengusik ketenangannya hingga membuatnya menoleh. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya menoleh.

Tangannya membuka kaleng kopi yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Cairan pekat itu sudah tak lagi sehangat seperti ketika ia membelinya, tetapi memang seperti inilah yang ia sukai. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sering ia abaikan hingga kopi yang disajikannya mendingin sebelum ia minum.

Kembali sebelah tangannya menggenggam benda dalam saku jaketnya. Memainkannya dengan sebelah tangan tanpa menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Pandangannya tertuju pada bulan beserta bintang di atas kepalanya. Berharap mereka bisa menghilangkan rasa sepi di hatinya.

Suara kereta yang berisik itu kembali terdengar. Pria bersurai merah itu memejamkan matanya lalu berbaring di atas rumput. Ia simpan kaleng kopi yang masih setengah penuh itu di samping tubuhnya dengan hati-hati agar isinya tidak mengalir ke bawah alisan sungai.

Keadaan kembali hening setelah kereta berlalu. Pria itu hampir terlelap ketika seseorang menggemakan suaranya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika tertidur di sini, Sasori." Suara lembutnya mengalun indah bagai denting lonceng yang tak pernah sumbang.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasori itu membuka matanya perlahan. Merenungi apa yag baru saja didengarnya lalu menoleh pada sumber suara. Mendadak ia mendengus sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau kemari?" tangannya hendak meraih kaleng kopi di sisi tubuhnya.

Tetapi wanita itu berhasil mengambilnya lebih dulu, "Aku juga butuh asupan kafein hari ini." Kemudian ia meminumnya hingga tandas.

Sasori hanya menatapnya kemudian mendengus geli melihat perilaku wanita yang mengelak itu, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wanita cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasori lalu berkata, "Kau itu menyedihkan sekali, Sasori. Di hari ulang tahunmu kau malah duduk sendirian di pinggir sungai sambil meminum kopi kalengan. Selalu begitu tiap tahunnya. Karena itu aku ada di sini sekarang. Puas?" Pandangan jengkel ia berikan pada pria itu, berharap ia ak dapat membaca isi hatinya.

Sekali lagi Sasori mendengus, "Kau juga selalu saja datang ketika kereta lewat agar aku tidak dapat mendengar kedatanganmu." Kemudian ia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Aku membawakanmu sesuatu jadi bangunlah." Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotaknya kemudian ia merogoh pematik api dari sakunya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang menggoda, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan yang manis-manis."

"Tenang saja ini bukan makanan manis, jadi ayo bangun." Wanita itu menyalakan benda yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari kotak.

Sasori menuruti perkataan wanita itu dengan enggan, ia menoleh menatapnya, "Ada-ada saja idemu, Sakura." ujarnya seraya menggeleng begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu.

Sakura membakar kertas-kertas di tangannya kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi ke dalam kotak, "Kau tahu? Ini adalah surat-suratku untukmu ketika kita masih SMA. Aku membakarnya sekarang karena aku sudah bisa melepasmu."

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Melepasku? Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu menyimpan kotak tadi di sampingnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, "Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, kau juga tahu hal itu 'kan? Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku. Meskipun setiap tahun aku kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada." Setetes air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Meluncur turun tanpa hambatan di atas pipi porselennya.

Suasana gelap tak membantu Sasori melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Cahaya api maupun bulan tak ada gunanya di tengah kegelapan ini. Sasori hanya bisa berspekulasi sekarang, "Sakura, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau bersedia menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku. Tapi kumohon mengertilah, sifatku memang seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa sinis, "Ya, sifatmu memang seperti itu. Karena itu salahkan sifatmu juga yang menjadikanmu seperti ini!" dan sebilah pisau berhasil menghujam dada kiri Sasori tanpa aba-aba.

"Sa... Sakura?" tanya Sasori tak percaya. Pandangannya terbelalak melihat nafsu membunuh di mata emerald wanita itu.

"Kau tidak percaya aku bisa seperti ini? Aku bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari ini!" wanita itu mencabut pisaunya dari dada Sasori kemudian memindahkannya ke perut pria itu, "Seorang wanita yang diabaikan bisa menjadi lebih kejam dibanding singa yang kelaparan, camkan itu!" tangannya menggerakkan pisau itu ke kanan dan kiri. Mengiris dengan mudah otot perut pria itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Arghh!" Rasa sakit tak tertahankan itu membawa Sasori menemui ajalnya.

Sakura tertawa mendengar teriakan Sasori bersamaan dengan lewatnya kereta yang menyamarkannya.

"Ini tidak menarik, Sasori," Sakura berbisik di telinga pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, "Aku ingin membuatnya lebih menyenangkan." Sakura mencabut pisaunya lagi lalu menusuknya tepat di pangkal lehernya, "Bukankah para lelaki selalu bilang, 'belahlah dadaku agar kau tahu isi hatiku'. Aku akan membuktikannya sekarang." Ia langkahi tubuh Sasori kemudian menarik pisau yang tertancap di tenggorokkannya menuju perutnya hingga menimbulkan luka yang tegak luruh dengan luka di perutnya.

"Hahaha! Tak ada namaku di sana, Sasori. Sekarang aku tahu isi hatimu, hahaha!" ia mencabut pisau itu lagi kemudian melemparnya ke sungai.

Ia guncangkan tubuh tanpa nyawa itu dengan amarah, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu bahwa aku hanyalah pengganggu bagimu! Kenapa ku membuatku seperti ini!" tetapi sesuatu yang terlempar dari saku jaket Sasori berhasil menghentikan gerakannya. Benda itu menampakkan sosoknya yang menarik perhatian Sakura. wanita itumeraihnya kemudian membuka kotak beledu itu untuk melihat isinya.

Sebuah cicin emas putih yang indah dengan satu berlian pink mungil di tengahnya. Di bagian dalam cicin itu tertulis, _for Sakura_.

Seketika itu juga wanita itu menutup mulutnya bersamaan dengan tangisannya yang pecah, "Sasori... Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat? Sasori?! Sasori!" tangisnya histeris di sisi wajah pria itu. Pria yang terbunuh oleh nafsunya.

Heningnya malam itu digantikan oleh tangisan pilu seorang wanita di malam hari jadi orang terkasihnya.

.

.

.

~* _ **Owari**_ *~

.

.

.

A/N: _Aloha minna_! Maafkan keputusanku untuk hiatus. Tapi tangan ini tak bisa kutahan untuk menulis sebuah fic untuk ulang tahunnya Kang Sasori (walaupun hari ini juga udah kelewat sih). Pertama, mau ngucapin dulu untuk Kang Sasori, _**Otanjoubi omedetou**_ abangku yang ganteng! #HA maafkan _imouto_ -mu ini yang hanya bisa memberimu hadiah fic gaje nan abal ini (Sasorinya jadi _death chara_ lagi :") ini karena tahun ini aku ingin memberimu satu hadiah yang berbeda, hehehe #peace. Jangan _pundung_ ya Kang Saso! ;D

Mohon maaf untuk readers yang nungguin MK, sudah aku cantumkan pengumumannya di summary. Mohom pengertiannya ya... ga bakal _discontinued_ kok, jadi sabarlah menunggu :'D

Sekian _author note_ kali ini, sampai jumpa di fic-fic Natsu lainnya! _Jaa~~_


End file.
